


Shall we be friends, my dear Walter?

by Frehior



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: It had been a rough day, and their date had not gone well. How could it have? But maybe making one more attempt wouldn't hurt.This can be read in a romantic or friendship light.





	Shall we be friends, my dear Walter?

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this. I'm unsure if it was left as a WIP, or if this was all the idea. Whichever it was, I sure as heck can't remember.

Jade's brows rose in a way that suggested she was mildly surprised. Or irritated. Maybe both. Her hand stayed on the doorknob as she waited for Vega to speak up, which she did after sharing a nervous smile with her.

 

"Oh, hey! Jade. I… uh… how are you?"

 

Jade sighed, shifted her weight from one leg to another and hoped this wouldn't take long. It was 11 p.m. after all.

 

"I'm doing fine, Tori. What do you want?"

 

The brunette's cheek acquired a pink hue, only visible in the night by the lights that hung at both sides of the entrance to her house.

 

"Yes, about that. So… I was wondering if you'd… like to go on a date with me?" Then, upon seeing Jade's lips twist into a smile, Tori coughed awkwardly and shook her hands in front of her. "Not romantically speaking! I mean— yesterday at Nozu we couldn't spend a nice day." She started playing with the zip of her hoodie, twisting it as a way to calm down the nerves. "What with those boys being annoying and Sinjin and Burf watching our every move."

 

At Jade's silence, Tony huffed, eyes going to focus on another thing as she braced herself for a snarky comment. Jade found it all a little bit… charming.

 

"Sure, Tori." The brown eyes of the girl snapped back to her face, expecting to see anything that betrayed her words. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in a bit. "But… one little condition."

 

Tori nodded eagerly, smiling widely in a way that made Jade's lips want to form a smile.

 

"Anything you want!"

 

"You pay dinner. And I want you to behave with utmost chivalry, my dear Walter."

 

The smile on Tori's face was impossibly wide, white pearls showing the delight the girl felt. Sometimes, Tori tried so hard to be her friend, but that was alright for Jade, if it meant she could get something positive out of it. And, if she was honest with herself, she  _did_  enjoy spending time with the younger Vega.

 

"Ah, that's cool. Alright. I mean… yeah. Tomorrow, seven?"

 

Black curls bounced on Jade's shoulders as she nodded her approval.

 

"Just one thing, Tori."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why come all the way? You could have sent a message or called."

 

Tori's shoulders rose, as a way to say ' _I don't know_ ', and the brunette blushed one more time. "I guess I was too excited with the idea. Didn't want to wait."

 

"Alriiight sweet peach." Jade ignored the fact that Tori was so excited to go out with her, ignored the way her brain told her to tell the girl that she, too, was excited to get one more night with her. "I'm picking you up at seven, girl."

 

And with a quick muttered ' _Goodbye'_  and a wink, Jade closed the door, not letting Tori get another input in today's conversation.

 

Jade let her hand rest in the wood of the door, and sighed as her chest swelled with certain warmth. And to think Tori Vega was a pain in the ass. And she was, honest. But she was also so caring of others, and she seemed to care about Jade a lot, and really, how many times could Jade push back before realizing Tori would stop at nothing to befriend her?

 

At some point, Jade had decided to allow Tori some more intimacy, a little more trust she hoped wouldn't be a decision to regret. And she hadn't, so far. So far, Tori Vega was one of the people she trusted, one of the people to actually know her in an extent that was more than the facade of the heartless girl everyone made her out to be.

 

_So far, Jade also wanted to be Tori's friend._


End file.
